


Winter

by angelus2hot



Category: Stolen Women Captured Hearts (1997)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter doesn't bother Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Winter  
>  **Fandom:** Stolen Women Captured Hearts  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tokalah/Ana  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Winter doesn't bother Anna.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Drabble Icon Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1490659.html) at 1_million_words

Winter had come hard and fast, each day colder and snowier than the last. That night was hit the hardest yet; snow fell at an alarming rate blanketing the ground with over a foot of snow within the hour but Anna wasn’t worried. She was nestled inside of their teepee safe in Tokalah’s arms with his warm breath sending shivers dancing along her spine as he licked and nipped his way down her body.

She should feel guilty for finding this much happiness with the man who had captured her but there could be no guilt wrapped in his arms.


End file.
